


what a beauty

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Genderbending, Het, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, McLennon, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m a bird,” John said. A sob wrecked through him. “I’m a fucking bird! How did this happen, Paul? What am I gonna do? I can’t let people see me like this. How are we gonna perform? What will people think? My voice is really high and my boobs are heavy and I’m really horny and really hungry.”</p><p>“You sound like a bird, all right,” Paul laughed. John gave him a cold stare, so Paul quit laughing. “It’s not just some boobs and a cunt, John. You have softer features and silky hair and you’re so smooth.” Paul ran his hand down John’s arm.</p><p>“I want my cock back,” John sniffled.</p><p>“Well, I don’t know what I can do about that. Maybe it’ll wear off. But, for now, let’s do something about you being horny,” Paul said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. what a beauty

“John, get up,” Paul said in a panicked voice. “Please, get up.”

John whined and rolled onto his chest as he felt himself being shaken awake. He felt pressure on his chest, and shifted, but the pressure did, too. _Oh well_ , John thought, _I just wish he'd stop shaking me._

No matter how tired he was, John knew he couldn’t just lay here while his boy was frantically trying to wake him. John sat up, and felt his chest being dragged down by some invisible force, and his crotch felt weird. Yeah, he’d woken up feeling fuzzy before, but nothing like this. What was he drinking last night?

“What do you want, Paul?” John asked, scratching his head. He noticed his voice was higher than usual.

“John, fucking open your eyes and look at yourself,” Paul said, breathing heavy.

“What? Did I piss myself again?” John asked, laughing. But, Paul didn’t laugh, so he complied and opened his eyes. As soon as he looked down, he gasped.

Where a usually flat chest was a set of breasts, and of course, John had slept naked last night, so his full glory was out in the open. Paul was staring at them, and John felt self-conscious, so he crossed his arms (and his arms brushed over his nipples, sending a shiver down his spine). “What the fuck?” he shouted. “Why‘ve I got knockers?”

“That’s not all, love,” Paul said, pulling the blankets down. John almost sobbed when he saw that his cock had been replaced by a cunt. It was wet and throbbing. _Is this what morning wood was like for birds?_

“P-Paul?” John said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

“Yeah?” Paul said, and put on hand on John’s shoulder.

“I’m a bird,” John said. A sob wrecked through him. “I’m a fucking bird! How did this happen, Paul? What am I gonna do? I can’t let people see me like this. How are we gonna perform? What will people think? My voice is really high and my boobs are heavy and I’m really horny and really hungry.”

“You sound like a bird, all right,” Paul laughed. John gave him a cold stare, so Paul quit laughing. “It’s not just some boobs and a cunt, John. You have softer features and silky hair and you’re so smooth.” Paul ran his hand down John’s arm.

“I want my cock back,” John sniffled.

“Well, I don’t know what I can do about that. Maybe it’ll wear off. But, for now, let’s do something about you being horny,” Paul said. He pushed John onto his back, and kissed down John’s body.

Once Paul reached his cunt, he looked up at John. John was biting his (noticeably fuller) lip and gripping the sheets. Paul kissed John’s inner thigh, and all around John’s cunt, barely missing where John needed him most.

“You smell so good, John,” Paul said against John’s skin. “I wanna lick you. Can I lick you out like a girl?”

John nodded his head, and said softly, “Please.”

Paul smiled, and leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to John’s clit. John moaned loudly and his hips thrust forward. John didn’t know girls could get off on something so simple.

“More,” he moaned.

Paul opened his mouth and ran the point of his tongue of John’s folds and flicked it across his clit. John moaned, and squirmed against the sheets. Paul wrapped his lips around John’s clit and sucked it. John loved the obscene slick noises Paul was making, and how every now and then, Paul would grunt and grind against the mattress.

Then John felt something pressing against him. He looked down and saw that Paul was inserting a finger into him. John whined and threw his head back. Paul began to fuck him at a fast pace with that one finger, and then another, and another.

Soon Paul was on his knees, fucking John with three fingers and his thumb pressing John’s clit. He pulled down his boxers and began to get himself off. John moaned at the sight, and said, “Paul, I’m gonna cum!”

Paul pulled his out fingers, and rubbed John’s clit. John screamed, and then there was like a white hot flash of bliss, and he was cumming. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Paul,” he shouted.

He closed his eyes, and arched his back. He heard Paul cum, and felt the hot liquid on his thigh. When he opened his eyes, Paul was wide-eyed and his jaw was dropped.  
John noticed that the sheets were soaked below him, and Paul’s chest was wet. _Oh god,_ _did I do that?_ He thought.

“Oh god, did I do that?” he asked Paul.

Paul smirked and nodded, “Oh yeah. You’re a squirter. It was quite hot, too. I think I might like you this way.”

John chuckled and said, “Let’s go clean up and figure out how we’re going to tell Eppy.”

“Maybe he’ll hit on you a little less.”

“Hopefully.”


	2. pretty darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after all most five minutes of complete silence, George said, “You’ve got huge tits.”
> 
> John looked down at his chest and chuckled. He said under his breath, “Yeah. I guess I do.”
> 
> It was silent again, but then John began to laugh. Everyone looked at him again as he began to guffaw, loud gasps of laughter escaping his mouth.
> 
> “John?” Paul said, shaking John slightly. “John, what’s so funny?”
> 
> “I’ve just turned into a girl and all he says is that I’ve got big tits!” John said, laughing.

John looked down at his chest and bit his lip. Whatever had changed him into a girl had certainly given him some big knockers. He placed his hands under them and tried to push them up so they weren’t so saggy and disgusting. But his attempts were no use, gravity was simply against him. He let his breasts go, and winced when he felt how hard they fell from his hands.

Once John and Paul had cleaned up from that morning’s activities, Paul had left to call Brian, and John had went to the closet, wanting to get dressed for a band meeting. But, when John had tried to put on a shirt, his breasts had gotten in the way, and the top button didn’t even come close to being buttoned. None of his t-shirts fit either, again thanking his rather large breasts.

Deciding that he’d figure out the shirt situation later, he’d gone to the pants. He’d tried on his favorite pair of slacks, but his new curved figure wouldn’t squeeze into them. He’d found his biggest pair of pants, but they were too small, too. Eventually, he put on a pair of sweatpants.

He felt disgusting. His boxers were baggy on him without the extra packaging for them, and he still stood shirtless in front of the mirror, toying with his breasts. He didn’t even have a bra for them, or at least he thought that would help.

John began to cry, breasts in hand.

“John!” he heard Paul call from the hallway. “I called Brian! He said he’d be here with George and Ringo in about an hour!”

John didn’t answer, just held in sobs. He didn’t want Paul to see him this way, topless and crying.

“John?” Paul said again, but this time he was closer. “John, love, are you okay?”

John looked away from where he was staring at his own reflection. He saw Paul leaning against the doorframe, worry evident on his face.

“John, what’s wrong?” Paul asked, pushing himself off the doorframe and stepping toward John.

“Nothing,” John said wetly. “I’m fine. Really.”

“John, tell me what’s wrong,” Paul said, and wrapped his arms around John’s waist from behind. He rested his chin on John’s shoulder and looked into John’s eyes through the mirror.

John shook his head, and whispered, “Nothing, really, Paul. Just a bit emotional, ‘s all.”

“No,” Paul said, and hugged John tighter. “You never cry unless you’re really upset, even with all these lady hormones.”

John smiled, and bit his lip.

“None of my clothes fit,” John said softly, not really wanting Paul to know. The situation was honestly really embarrassing. John understood the shirt situation, but the pants were no excuse. John had gotten fat when he changed, and he didn’t want Paul to notice, though he probably already had. Paul probably thought John was disgusting, too.

“What? You’ll have to speak up.”

“Paul,” John said roughly. “None of my bloody clothes fit me. I’m fat.”

John began to cry again, but he moved his hands from his breasts to his face. John felt Paul shift his arms, and knew what was coming. Paul was going to leave, and he’d be here along to face the others by himself, an ugly big-breasted bird.

But, then John felt Paul’s hands on his wrists, pulling them away from his face. John let his hands go without a struggle. John stared at Paul through the mirror, and Paul was smiling at him. Paul led John’s hands down to his hips.

“You feel that?” Paul said, placing his hands over John’s and squeezing them around John’s hips.

John nodded. He felt fat. Just squishy, gross fat and Paul was rubbing it in his face.

Almost as if reading John’s mind, he said, “That’s not fat. Those are curves. Luscious, thick, beautiful curves. Some birds have them, and that’s okay. Some don’t, and that’s okay, too. But, you’ve got them, John. And I think they’re lovely. Men’s clothes aren’t made for curves, because men are usually flat and hard. You shouldn’t expect your old clothes to fit.”

John nodded. He felt a little better, but he certainly still felt horrible. He didn’t want curves. He wanted to be thin and petite.

“And as for your breasts,” Paul said, continuing. “Men’s clothes aren’t made for those either. But, I’ve got a few bras that you can try on if you’d like.”

“Bras?” John said, crinkling his nose. “Why do you have bras?”

“You think I’d let a bird leave without a souvenir?” Paul said with a laugh, and moved away from John.

“You’ve brought girls home? You dirty whore,” John joked and placed his hands on his hips. He turned around and leaned against the mirror. “And then you’ve taken their bras? How rude.”

“Do you want to check them out, or not, John?” Paul said, raising one eyebrow. “Don’t get snarky. You’re lucky that I love you, or I wouldn’t show you my secret stash.”

“Whatever, Paul,” John said with an eye roll. “Take me to your treasure.”

Paul led John into the bathroom, and opened the closet. He pulled out a box, and handed it to John.

“There you go,” Paul said with a smirk. “Not sure you’ll find the right size, though. I’ve never had a bird with that big of a set of knockers.”

“Sod off and help me find one,” John said, and went back to the bedroom. Paul followed and collapsed onto the bed with John.

John sorted through them, throwing the ones that he knew would never fit to the side. Paul helped, too. Well, he claimed to be helping. He just sort of watched John sort and hold cups up to his breasts.

John began to get impatient, unable to find that anything that would fit. He felt his bottom lip wobble, and he nibbled at it to stop himself from crying. Why didn’t Paul have anything that would fit him? Did Paul not like big breasts? Paul didn’t like fat people like John. John’s hand trembled as he held another bra to his chest. Of course, it didn’t fit, either.

John felt a sob go through him, unable to hold it back. He was too big for any of these. He was too fat for Paul to ever find attractive. All the birds that these bras came from were what Paul liked. Skinny girls with little breasts and an even littler waistline, and that’s not John was.

“It’s okay,” Paul said, and leaned over the box. He pulled the bra out of John’s hands, and pulled John’s chin up with his hand. John looked away from Paul’s gaze, embarrassed of being so sensitive. “John, look at me.”

John looked up at Paul and Paul said, “You might not fit in any of these bras.”

“Oh, thanks,” John said bitterly. “That really helps.”

“No,” Paul said. “Let me finish. You might not fit in any of these bras, but that doesn’t matter, okay? You can’t help it that you’re a bit bigger than these birds.”

“But, I’m not a bit bigger, Paul. I’m a lot bigger than all of these girls. You like tiny girls and tiny boobs and tiny hips and tiny waists and tiny thighs, and I don’t have any of that!” John said, and pushed away from Paul.

“Oh, shut up,” Paul said, and pushed the box of bras away. He crawled over to John and wrapped his hands around John’s neck. John tried to pull away. Paul was only doing this out of pity, and that’s not what John wanted. “You’re beautiful.”

Paul placed his lips on John’s and pressed gently, waiting for a response from John. John didn’t move for a few moments, but then he wrapped his arms around Paul’s neck and pulled him closer. Paul moaned around John’s lips and moved his hands to John’s hips. He squeezed them, and pulled John’s pelvis onto his and rocked into him slowly.

John gasped and tangled his fingers through Paul’s hair and pulled. Paul sighed and rocked harder into John. John pulled his lips away from Paul’s.

“Paul,” John said with a whine. “Will you run your fingers through my hair?”

“Of course, honey,” Paul said, and laid John flat on his back. Paul straddled John’s waist, and carded his fingers into John’s hair. He rubbed John’s scalp with his fingertips, and John let out a long groan. Paul’s finger ran from John’s scalp all the way to the very tips of his hair that lay just above his breasts. John didn’t know why he liked it so much; it just felt relaxing, romantic, and very erotic. “Does that feel good?”

“Yeah,” John said softly, and smiled. Paul leaned down and kissed John sweetly. John licked into Paul’s mouth slowly and ground against Paul. Paul moaned, but pulled away quickly.

“Brian and the others will be here soon,” Paul said in a low tone. He chuckled and climbed off of John. John whined, and sat up. “Plus, we need to find you a bra.”

“Paul,” John said. “I don’t think any of those will fit.”

“Oh, sure one will,” Paul said, and eyed the pile. John watched Paul reach out and grab a silky pink bra. The cups were rather large; perhaps large enough to fit John, but the waist look a little small. “Here, try this one on.”

John took the bra from Paul’s hand and eyed it. It was soft and the cups felt comfortable, but, again, that waist was a little bit small.

“Will you help me?” John asked, unsure of how exactly to put a bra on.

“Yeah, turn around,” Paul said. John gave Paul the bra and then turned around so his back was facing Paul. Paul crawled closer to John and placed the bra in front of John and directed John to slip his arms in. John did so, and then adjusted his breasts into the cups. They fit nicely, though a bit snug.

Paul pulled at the waist bands and tried to bring them together. John felt Paul struggle to bring them together. John sighed and placed his face in his hands. Paul sighed, as well, and let go of the straps.

“Told you,” John said and slipped the bra from his shoulders. “I told you that none of them would fit.”

“It’s fine,” Paul said and turned John around in his arms. “You don’t have to wear a bra. You can go all natural.”

“But they make my back hurt,” John said with a frown.

“Well, we can go out and buy you a bra. Whatever size you need, we can get it custom fit,” Paul smiled and pulled John closer and kissed his forehead. “I’ve got an old sweater that might fit you. It’s kind of big on me.”

John nodded, and Paul walked to his closet and went through his shirts until he found the one he was looking for. John stood up and took the sweater from Paul’s hands, and slipped it on. Thankfully, it fit.

John looked up at Paul with a satisfied smile, but Paul was casting his eyes over John’s body. John sucked in a breath, afraid that Paul thought he looked bad. Which, he did, Paul’s defense. He had an ugly sweater on and dirty sweatpants that didn’t fit, and his long hair was a mess and he looked like a total wreck.

“What do you think?” John asked, doing a quick little twirl, hoping to play it off cool.

“You look fantastic,” Paul said, and stepped forward. He kissed John’s lips quickly and smiled.

“Really?” John said, and grabbed Paul’s hand.

“Yes. Very natural,” Paul said.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. John’s eyes widened and he looked toward the door.

“They’re here,” Paul said and rubbed John’s cheek with his hand. “Don’t panic, John. I’ll try to stall them but they’ll ask where you are, and then I’ll call your name. You can come out, and then we’ll explain everything. Okay?”

“Okay,” John said. John leaned into Paul (he had to stand on his tiptoes because when he changed he got shorter, too) and pressed their lips together. Paul pressed into him, and then pulled away.

“I love you, John.”

“I love you, too.”

Paul pressed one last kiss onto John’s forehead, and then exited the room. John watched him walk out, and once he was in the living room, John ran to the wall and put his ear against it to listen.

“Hello, Brian, George, Ringo! I’m glad you guys could make it,” John heard Paul say.

“Yeah,” Brian said. “I heard how nervous you seemed over the phone, so we came over right away. What was it that you wanted?”

“Fuck,” John mumbled under his breath.

“Um, John actually has something to say,” Paul said. “John! Can you come out here?”

John took a deep breath, and walked out of the bedroom. He walked into the living room, and said, “Hey, boys.”

Every head turned to look at him, and suddenly he felt like running back inside the bedroom and staying there forever. He and Paul could just stay without bras and even without pants if they wanted and the others could go fuck themselves. But, he couldn’t move. He was frozen under their gazes.

Suddenly, Ringo began to laugh. John stared at him, a frown on his face.

“What’s funny?” John asked.

“Paul thought he could trick us by bringing out some bird that resembled John,” Ringo said through laughs. “Good one, Paul. Who’s the bird?”

“It’s John,” Paul said, and John moved over to where Paul sat and sat down next to him.

“Oh, come on.”

“No, really!” John said. “It’s me! I can prove it.”

“Do it then,” Ringo said, crossing his arms.

“Last year, at the Christmas party, you and George got really drunk and started playing gay chicken and you didn’t even stop at blowjobs,” John said. “You stopped when both of you had gotten off. And then you guys fucked that night. I heard you. George is quite the screamer.”

George and Ringo both blushed, and Brian sighed. Brian had been at the Christmas party, and was the one who had pulled them apart after the blowjob. John crossed his arms with a huff.

Everyone silent for a moment and they were all staring at John. John felt very self-conscious, and brought his knees to his chest. He hugged them and leaned into Paul. Paul wrapped his arm around John and kissed his hair. Brian shifted in his seat and sighed, while Ringo and George didn’t move at all.

Finally, after all most five minutes of complete silence, George said, “You’ve got huge tits.”

John looked down at his chest and chuckled. He said under his breath, “Yeah. I guess I do.”

It was silent again, but then John began to laugh. Everyone looked at him again as he began to guffaw, loud gasps of laughter escaping his mouth.

“John?” Paul said, shaking John slightly. “John, what’s so funny?”

“I’ve just turned into a girl and all he says is that I’ve got big tits!” John said, laughing.

Then everyone began to laugh, even Brian. They all laughed together, and it felt like nothing was different. That John still had a dick and a flat chest and everything was just normal.

After the laughter died down, Brian said, “So, you’re not a guy anymore?”

“Why? Are you mad because I don’t have a cock anymore?” John said with a smile.

“Oi, shut up,” Brian said.

“I’m still me, guys,” John said, sighing. “I’m still your friend John. I’ve just got a different exterior, ‘s all. Just treat me like you normally would.”

“Yeah, but now you’re hot,” Ringo said, laughing.

“Excuse you!” Paul said. “He’s always been very attractive.”

“Thank you, Paul,” John said, and pulled Paul in for a kiss.

“Stop it, love birds,” George said. “While we might think he’s quite the fine piece of ass like this, I don’t think the fans will.”

“George is right,” Brian said. “What are we going to do? You can’t go out in public like this, and people will begin to notice that you’re missing. We could always say that you’re sick until this wears off, no telling how long that’ll be. What if it never wears off?”

“Brian,” John said and leaned forward. He placed a hand on Brian’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. We’ll figure something out, we always do. We could just cut public appearances. We can still record, though we might have to make my leads occur less often, and I might have to lower my voice, but can figure this out, okay? Don’t worry yourself.”

“John, you guys just can’t stop appearing in public. The fans will be expecting to hear from you,” Brian said with a sigh. “I’ll figure something out.”

“I know you will,” John said and stood up. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m starving. Paul wore me out this morning, though he’s already had something to eat, haven’t you, darling?”

Paul blushed, and the others laughed.

“You’ve already tapped it, eh?” George laughed.

“Right before he called you, actually,” John said, and walked to the doorframe. “That mouth is for more than just sucking cock.”

Paul’s blush darkened and John left the room, wanting Paul to just soak in the embarrassment and the teases from the others.

John went into the kitchen and began to make a sandwich. He heard the banter in the living room and smiled. He was glad the lads had treated him like normal. He really didn’t want any uncomfortable energy between the five of them.

He made a sandwich and sat on the counter and began to eat it. He was almost done whenever he heard Paul let the three of them out. John finished his sandwich as Paul walked into the kitchen.

“Hello, dear,” John said and crossed his legs. He wiped his hands on his pants and smiled.

“Hello, John,” Paul said and stood in front of John. “You know, that wasn’t very nice of you to talk about our sex lives in front of the lads. Especially after they called you hot.”

“Oh, Paul,” John said. “I was just having a bit of fun.”

“I bet you got them all hot, thinking about that cunt of yours,” Paul said, spreading John’s legs and standing between them. “I bet they want to fuck you. Hmm? Do you think they wanna fuck you?”

John bit his lip, and nodded. “Yeah,” John said. “I bet they want to fuck me hard, Paul. I bet they want to fuck me hard and good, Paul. They‘d probably feel good inside me. I think I might give them ago.”

Paul grabbed John’s wrists in one hand and pinned it against the cabinet above him. John gasped and squirmed underneath Paul.

“I don’t think so, Johnny,” Paul said roughly. “You’re mine, you hear me? You are mine, and I’m gonna make sure that you remember that.”

“Yeah,” John said through a moan. “Show me I’m yours.”

Paul dropped John’s wrists, and John wrapped them around Paul’s neck. Paul cupped John’s face in his hands and brought their lips together roughly. John kissed back and sighed into Paul’s mouth. Paul bit down on John’s lip, and John gasped. Paul slipped his tongue into John’s mouth and twirled their tongues together. Paul sucked John’s tongue with his own and brought his hands down to John’s chest.

Paul rubbed John’s nipples through the fabric of the sweater. John sighed and let his head fall back against the cabinets. Paul pinched John’s nipples and flicked them, and began to place sloppy kisses on John’s neck. John ran his hands through Paul’s hair and whined.

Paul pulled away from John’s skin and pulled John’s sweater off. John shivered as he felt the cold air against his nipples, but they were soon warm again as Paul placed his mouth around one and began to run his fingers over the other one. Paul’s tongue swirled gently around the hard nub. He sucked on it gently, and then switched nipples.

Once both of John’s nipples were hard and perky, he began to kiss down John’s stomach. John watched as he made his way to John’s belly button and kissed around it. John giggled, and Paul stood up. He gripped John’s pants and pulled them off in one tug, boxers coming down as well.

“You’re so sexy,” Paul said, and let his hand hover over John’s heat. “So, so sexy. And you’re all mine.”

“Yes,” John moaned. “I’m all yours, Paul. I’m all yours. Please touch me. Please.”

Paul rubbed two fingers over John’s clit, and applied pressure onto it. John moaned and gripped his fingers on the edge of the counter. Paul made quick, tight circles and took John’s left nipple into his mouth.

“Paul, fuck,” John moaned and bucked into Paul’s hand. “Fuck, yes.”

Paul moaned around John’s nipple and sucked on it roughly. He nibbled at it, and sped his hand up at John’s heat.

“I’m gonna cum,” John moaned, and wrapped his legs around Paul’s waist.

Paul pulled his fingers away and removed his mouth from John’s breast. “No, you’re not. Not until I fuck you.”

Paul unbuttoned his pants, and pushed them down to his knees. John worked at Paul’s shirt, pulling it over his head and running his hands over Paul’s chest.

“Fuck me hard, Paul,” John said. “Make me scream.”

Paul let out a throaty moan, and wrapped John’s long legs around his waist. He lined his cock up with John’s entrance, and pushed in slowly. John bit his lip and rested his head against Paul’s shoulder. Paul let out deep breaths and kept pushing until he was all the way in, and then he stopped.

“Just tell me when you’re ready, okay?” Paul said.

John nodded. It didn’t hurt too badly; it just felt like a stinging ache. It wasn’t as bad as the pain that came with anal, but it still stung like hell. John took deep breaths, until it turned into a sort of numb feeling.

“I’m ready,” John said with a smile.

“Okay,” Paul said, and pulled out. He pushed back in slowly, both men letting out a sigh. Paul repeated this until he built up a rhythm, and then began to speed up.

“Paul,” John moaned, scooting closer to the edge of the counter and leaning back for a better angle. “Fuck me harder.”

“As you wish,” Paul said through gritted teeth. Paul kicked off his pants and spread his legs. He began to thrust deeper into John, trying to find John’s g-spot.

“Paul!” John shouted and thrust his hips up. Paul had hid that spot inside of him, driving him insane. “Faster!”

Paul complied, and began to his John’s g-spot with every thrust. Paul leaned over John’s chest and wrapped his lips around John’s. John ran his hands down Paul’s back, nails digging into Paul’s skin. Paul hissed.

“I’m sorry,” John said as he pulled away from Paul’s lips.

“No,” Paul said with a shy smile. “I like it.”

John chuckled and brought his lips back to Paul’s. He ran his fingers down Paul’s back again, eliciting a moan from Paul.

Paul continued to thrust into John, both of them exchanging hot breaths and deep moans. Paul brought his hand down to John’s clit and began to rub it roughly with his thumb.

“Oh, god, Paul,” John moaned into Paul’s mouth. Paul began to thrust fast and did the same with his thumb. John pulled away from Paul’s mouth. “Oh, fuck! Paul! Fuck me!”

“Cum for me, darling,” Paul said, licking his way up John’s throat. “Cum on my cock.”

“Yes, Paul!” John screamed. “I’m gonna cum!”

With a few more sloppy thrusts, John was cumming. His stomach convulsed with pleasure, and his breath got caught in his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a load scream.

Paul thrust into John three more times before cumming inside John. Paul let out a long whine and they bucked into each other as they rode out their highs. Once they were over, Paul pulled out and rested his head against John’s chest. John smiled and ran his finger through Paul’s dark hair.

“You’re so beautiful,” John said in a whisper. “You’re amazing, Paul. I love you.”

“I love you, too, John. You’re the best man in the world,” Paul said and peppered John’s chest with kisses.

John smiled. Even through all this, Paul still referred to him as a man. Which was what he was, or at least that’s what he felt that he was. Was he a man? Was he a woman? It was all so fucked up, but John was far too happy at that moment to worry about such small matters. Right now, all that mattered was this blissful post-orgasm numbness and the man he loved on his chest.


	3. foxy lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John rolled his eyes. Why did he have to like such a freak? He could’ve been attracted to George, a handsome, sturdy young fellow who was very passionate about the things he loved, or Ringo, a sweet, goofy cutie who was insanely romantic. But, no, he chose Paul, a baby-faced horny bastard who was basically a girl with a dick. God dammit! What was wrong with him?
> 
> But John knew he wouldn’t change a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! You guys seem to like it, so I might continue. It’s been a real bastard to write, but I’ve got a great idea for the next part! This one’s quite shit though, and the ending is a bit rushed.

John stared at his reflection in mirror as he examined his outfit for the hundredth time. He chewed on his bottom lip as he ran his hands over his curves, contemplating whether or not the dress flattered them or not. He did a quick spin, making sure his arse didn’t look gross, and then smiled. He looked fine, but it wasn’t his opinion that mattered.

He opened the curtain of the small dressing room slowly, and coughed softly to get Paul’s attention. Paul looked up from where he was toying with a piece of clothing on his lap and smiled.

“What do you think?” John asked hesitantly.

Paul’s smile widened as he placed the garment next to him and stood up. He wrapped his arms around John and said, “I think you look lovely.”

John smiled, and mentally sighed in relief. He wrapped his arms under Paul’s and rubbed Paul’s back softly. “Really?”

“Of course. I couldn’t let my baby wear something that makes him look less pretty than he actually is.” Paul said and kissed John’s forehead. “Though, whatever you like is fine with me. Just get what you want.”

John pulled away and placed a quick kiss on Paul’s lip before slipping back into the dressing room and taking off the dress. It was black with a cute little white collar. He’d seen girls at the shows wear them, and he assumed that that’s what was in style. John certainly didn’t want to stick out.

He looked at the clothes that he had lied on the little stool and sighed. He had chosen so many clothes, and he felt bad for making Paul spend so much money on him because of something so stupid – like changing sex during the night.

John began to sort through the clothes, only choosing the ones that he simply could not leave, like that peach dress that brought out his eyes and those cute purple kitten heels, and put the other ones in a different pile. While doing this, he heard the curtain open and then close.

He turned around and saw Paul leaning against the wall of the dressing room, a cute smile on his face.

“What are you doing in here?” John asked, covering his body. Thank god he’d already gotten a bra and panties. “I’m trying to put on clothes.”

“Oh, come on,” Paul said. “It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before. I’ve seen your cock and your cunt, Johnny.”

John blushed, but didn’t say anything. He knew Paul was right; there was no need to be embarrassed around Paul. John took his hands away from his body and placed them on his hips.

“That doesn’t change the fact that you’re in a ladies’ dressing room,” John said with a smirk. “That’s not very polite.”

“And you’re not a lady,” Paul said stepping toward John. John pulled Paul closer to him, and Paul placed a hand around John’s jaw. John leaned into the touch and sighed softly. Paul gave John a quick, soft smile before placing his lips on John’s. John didn’t move for half a second, just feeling Paul’s lips on his own before he began to kiss back gently. He placed his hands on Paul’s chest and smiled against Paul’s lips, and then laughed quietly.

“John,” Paul said, pulling away. “You’ve gone and ruined the moment. I planned on fucking you in this little room, but you’re quite a boner killer.”

“Okay then,” John said with a devious smile. “I guess I’ll get back to changing then, if you’re going to be that way.”

“So you’re not going to beg me to fuck you?”

“No.”

“Fine then,” Paul said, and left the room with a wink.

John rolled his eyes. Why did he have to like such a freak? He could’ve been attracted to George, a handsome, sturdy young fellow who was very passionate about the things he loved, or Ringo, a sweet, goofy cutie who was insanely romantic. But, no, he chose Paul, a baby-faced horny bastard who was basically a girl with a dick. God dammit! What was wrong with him?

But John knew he wouldn’t change a thing.

John put the clothes he had come in (the same ugly sweater from day one and some sweatpants that actually somewhat matched) and put all the clothes he was buying on his arms and left the other ones, sighing when he realized that he’d half to leave that blue dress behind. But he wanted to be kind to Paul, the one person who’d been with him through all of this shit.

George, Ringo and Brian had been there, too. At least one of them would come over every day and help John figure various things out. Like, Ringo came over and helped him with makeup, explaining that one of his girlfriends had taught him how to do it. John wasn’t sure if he believed that, and he wasn’t sure if he’d actually wear makeup. It felt weird and thick on his skin, but once he actually saw himself in the mirror, he was in love.

George had helped him with knowing what would look good on John, and what was in style. John honestly expected George to know about that sort of thing, being married to a model and all. John was a bit hesitant, though, because John was so much bigger Pattie and he didn’t know if George knew what would fit his body type, but he did. George was a lot smarter than John took him for.

And Brian, well, Brian was just sort of there for moral support. The first time Paul left the house since John changed; Paul called Brian and asked him to stay home to watch out for John. John had gotten upset, explaining that just because he was a girl didn’t mean he needed a babysitter. Paul had tried to comfort him, saying that it was just to keep John company and he didn’t mean anything by it. It had led to an argument. Poor Brian had walked in on John and Paul screaming in each other’s faces. John had even slapped Paul across the face, causing Paul to storm out with a string of curses.

John was steaming mad and stared at Brian angrily, and Brian was just standing there awkwardly. John stepped toward him, Brian stepping back.

“John, just calm down, okay?” Brian said. “Just take a deep breath.”

“Why?” John shouted. “If I try to hit ye’, you can just him me back.”

“I’m not going to do that.”

“Because I’m a girl?” John screamed, stomping his foot. “You’re not going to hit me because I’m a girl? I hope you know that I can defend meself!”

“John, I’m not going to hit you because you’re my friend, not because you’re a girl. And, you’re not going to hit me because you don’t have it in you,” Brian said, stepping toward John slightly.

“Oh, I don’t?” John said, beginning to become even more pissed off. First Paul didn’t believe in him, and now Brian being the same way. “I’ll let you know, I can beat your ass before you even process the first punch. I just hit my boyfriend; do you really think I’d hesitate to hit you?”

“Do it, then.” Brian stepped close enough to John where John could get a good punch in. “Hit me.”

John pulled his fist back, actually planning to punch Brian in the jaw. How dare Brian be so sure of himself? Brian didn’t know shit.

But, then he looked into Brian’s eyes and saw fear. He saw fear and his own reflection about to punch one of his best friends in the face. He looked at his fist and back at Brian before realizing how monstrous he was acting. He dropped his fist and felt his lip wobble. He bit his lip and turned around, not wanting Brian to see him cry.

He felt Brian turn him around and hug him. A sob shook through John, but he let Brian hug him. He really needed a hug from someone other than Paul. Since he became a girl, it seemed like all of other lads were afraid to have too much physical contact with him, almost as if touching him was crossing a line. That because he was a girl, it was inappropriate to touch him, and that thought just made John cry even harder.

Brian held him for about ten minutes until John pulled away.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked.

John shook his head. “No.”

“Well, come on, let’s go sit down and we can talk about it, alright?”

“Alright.”

And then they talked for hours. He’d never really been able to talk to Brian for an extended period of time unless it was about work, and it honestly felt nice. Brian seemed to really understand what he was going through (like the fact that when some of his friends found out he was gay, they’d had the same problem with physical contact) and eventually John got to some to one of his major issues. An issue that he himself had been trying to not think about.

“Um, Brian? This next part is really private and I don’t want you to speak a word to Paul about this, got it?” John said, gritting his teeth. He had to put his protective shield back on for this next part.

“Of course.”

John took a deep breath, hesitating to even say it. But, he needed to confide to someone and Brian seemed like the kind of person to understand.

“Paul really seems to like this new me. He’s always calling me attractive and such, and very eager to, um, fuck me. Which is fine, honestly, I’m so glad that he doesn’t think I’m ugly or something. But, if I turn back, I don’t know if he’ll still find me attractive. What if the real me is a major let down of this me? Will he still want to be with me?” John said, and chewed at his nails.

Brian stared at him, and John could tell that he was almost taken aback by how much John had opened up. Then Brian reached over to John and held his hand. Usually John would pull away because holding hands was such a girly thing to do, but he was a girl now, and Brian certainly didn’t want it to lead to anything else.

“Oh, John. He was attracted to you when you were still a man, and if you go back, he’ll still find you attractive. He loves you, John. He is so in love with you and I don’t believe that he cares whether or not you’re a girl or a boy or something weird in between. Don’t you worry about such useless things, because if I know anything, it’s that when you’re in love with someone, you don’t give a damn about how their appearance changes,” Brian said. He placed a kiss on John’s hand and gave him a small smile before letting go of it.

John was sure that there was a hidden message in there, but didn’t want to think about it. He’d already had trouble enough when Brian liked him as a man, and god-damn if the sex change didn’t help.

Then Paul had come back and Brian had left, but not before he pulled Brian aside and thanked him. Paul had given him a weird look, but didn’t say anything. Somehow, he knew that it was personal.

John walked out of the room and saw Paul putting something in a bag quickly. Once he saw John, he squeezed the bag close and smiled.

“Hello, there. Are you ready to go, honey?” Paul said.

“What’s in that bag?” John asked, leaning toward it.

“Nothing,” Paul said and pulled the bag away. “Just some clothes I picked up from the men’s aisle for myself. I’m running low on ugly sweaters since you’ve been taking them.” John knew better that but decided to leave it alone for now. Paul looked at the clothes in John’s hands. “Didn’t you try on more than that?”

“Yeah, but I don’t want you to spend so much money on me,” John said, tucking the clothes under his arm.

Paul frowned and wrapped an arm around John’s waist. “John, don’t you worry about that. We’re making millions of dollars. Do you honestly think I care to spend money on my baby doll?”

“I’m not a baby doll.”

“I don’t know, John. You’ve got a perfectly pretty face and you’re letting me dress you as I please. You seem like a baby doll to me. Now go get those other clothes and I’ll get them for you. We can even come back later and buy you even more if you’d like.”

John kissed Paul’s neck before sliding back into the dressing room and grabbing the other clothes he had left before. He came back out and he and Paul walked to the checkout counter.

Once they arrived home, Paul pulled John into the bedroom. John laughed in confusion, and Paul sat down on the bed. He handed John the secretive bag from earlier and bit his lip.

“Go put that on, baby,” Paul said in a low tone and kissed John’s fingers. “I’ll be here waiting when you get back.”

“You better me, Paulie,” John said happily, and then rushed to the bathroom. He opened the bag, eager to find whatever treasures were hiding in there. John gasped when he pulled out a beautiful burgundy bra and a matching panty. He looked at the tags, and smiled when he saw that they were the right size. God, Paul was such a lovely boyfriend. He quickly took off his clothes and put the new ones on. He reached into the bag again, knowing he had left something in there.

Sheer white stockings and a burgundy garter belt with straps. John bit his lip. This was quite exciting. He’d never worn lingerie before, but he’d certainly seen Paul in it too many times for it to be deemed normal. John wondered if dolling John up was what Paul was doing to get back at John for doing the same to Paul throughout their whole relationship. Perhaps, but it wasn’t the time for thinking. It was the time for action.

Finally, the last thing was a shoe box at the bottom of the bag. Inside were burgundy stilettos, and John was in awe. Paul had really pulled this together with John’s help. John was impressed. He put everyone in and checked himself in the mirror. Yeah, Paul would certainly like this.

John threw the bag in the trash, and ran to the bedroom door. He slowed down once he got there though, and slowly strutted in.

What he saw on the bed should’ve have been surprising, but John still gasped.

Paul was already completely naked and hard, stroking himself slowly. His eyes were closed and he was sitting against the headboard, his head leaned back and his mouth hung open in a silent moan. He was squirming, and his hand that wasn’t occupied with his cock was rubbing at one of his nipples. He bit his lip and exhaled through his nose heavily.

John wasn’t sure if he should just let Paul keep going, because it was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. He could surely finger himself quietly while Paul did his business. But, his eyes swept over Paul’s cock again, and it was now leaking at the tip. He knew he had to have it inside of him.

John quietly walked over to the bed and watched Paul get himself off. He was so hot, and John couldn’t help but place his mouth over Paul’s open one and grip Paul’s cock at once. Paul jumped slightly; unaware that John had even came into the room in the first place. Paul moaned into John’s mouth, and wrapped his hands around John’s hips.

John moved so he was straddling Paul’s knees and began to stroke Paul even faster. He could feel the precum on his hand, and that urged him on even more. He ran his thumb over the tip and used the precum as a lubricant to make his strokes slicker. His other hand went up to the back of Paul’s neck and pulled him closer.

Paul’s hands ran along John’s sides, squeezing lightly. John sighed into Paul’s mouth and his hand sped up. Paul whined loudly, and then removed John’s hand from his cock. John pulled away from Paul’s lips and frowned. “Why did you make me stop?”

“You were going to make me cum if you kept going at it like that,” Paul said, pecking John’s lips playfully. “And I don’t plan on cumming until I’ve had my dirty way with you.”

Then Paul pushed John lightly so he was lying on his back. Paul pulled himself onto his knees, and then spread John’s legs so he could rest between them.

“You didn’t even give me time to look at you in your new outfit,” Paul said with a chuckle. His eyes ran over John’s body, and John felt uncomfortable so he pulled Paul back to his lips to direct his attention elsewhere. Paul didn’t seem to mind, though. He put his hands on either sides of John’s head and kissed him gently. John ran his hands over Paul’s chest and moaned softly into Paul’s mouth.

Paul moved his lips from John’s, and began to place wet kissed on John’s neck. John rolled his head back to allow Paul easier access, and Paul bit down. John squirmed and Paul licked over the bite soothingly. John sighed and carded his fingers into Paul’s hair.

“Paul, fuck me,” John said. “Skip all of this kissing garbage and fuck me.”

“Oh, so now you want me to fuck you, ‘ey?” Paul said teasingly.

“Yes, I want you to fuck me. Just do it, please,” John whined and bucked his hips into Paul’s.

“Fine,” Paul said and sat up on his knees. “But I hate to rush into it.”

“I don’t give a fuck, Paul. If you’d like, I can wear this for the rest of the day so you can stare at me all day long,” John said through gritted teeth. “But for right now, I want your cock inside me.”

Paul growled and pulled John’s panties off in one go and threw them somewhere haphazardly. Paul placed John’s legs on his shoulders and lined his cock up with John’s cunt. He ran the tip along John’s folds and rubbed it against John’s clit. John let out a breathy moan.

“Please,” he whispered.

And with that, Paul was slowly pushing his head into John. John’s fingers were tight around the sheets and his teeth were biting down roughly on his lip. Paul saw this and placed his lips gently on John’s distracting John from the pain.

“You’re doing lovely,” Paul whispered. “So, so lovely.”

John sighed and ran his hands down Paul’s back. He could feel the scratches he had left there and rubbed them gently with his fingertips. Paul shivered and pushed into the touch. John added a little pressure and ground into Paul’s cock.

Paul continued to slowly push into John, until he was all the way in. He pulled away from John’s lips and smiled at John. “You feel so good on my cock, baby.”

John whined and let out deep breaths. He licked his lips and said, “It’s usually me who says that.”

Paul laughed. “What? You don’t like getting fucked?”

“No, I do, a lot actually. But you usually get fucked. You usually have my cock inside you, pressing against your prostate and making you scream.” John knew what he was doing. He knew it would turn Paul on immensely.

And it did. Paul moaned and wobbled for a moment. “John,” Paul said breathlessly. “God, it’s been so long since I’ve felt you inside me. I miss your cock deep in my arse.”

John moaned. Even without his cock, Paul begging to be fucked was still hot. “Yeah? You just wait until I turn back. I’ll fuck you so hard. You can ride my cock while I watch you get yourself off. You’re so hot like that, Paul. So begging and needing. You’re such a cock slut, and I love it. You’re so tight around me.”

Paul pulled out of John and thrust back in in one smooth motion. John moaned, leading Paul on. Paul continued to thrust in and out of John until he found a steady rhythm.

“Fuck, Paul,” John moaned and arched his back. “Faster.”

Paul sped up his thrusts and moved one of John’s legs so it was wrapped around his waist. John screamed, Paul having found his g-spot.

“Yes, Paul, fuck!”

Paul’s forehead began to sweat, and his mouth hung open. John pulled him down to his lips and they kissed sloppily for a while, Paul still fucking into John roughly.

John could feel it. He could feel that swelling in his stomach. He whispered against Paul’s lips, “Paul, I’m gonna cum.”

“Cum for me, baby,” Paul moaned. “Cum on my cock.”

With a few more thrusts and flicks of Paul’s tongue on his own, John was arching his back and cumming.

John let out little quick wisps of breath while Paul continued to fuck him. After a few minutes, Paul came inside John. John crinkled his nose at the feeling, but didn’t complain.

Paul pulled out of John, and then collapsed onto the bed next to him. They lied there next to each other in complete post-sex silence, just taking in each other’s sweat and breaths. After a few minutes, Paul said, “That thing about me missing your cock, I just want you to know that I like you this way, too.”

“I know.”

John pulled Paul into his arms and held his head against his chest. He nuzzled his nose into Paul’s hairline and kissed his forehead. “I love you, Paul.”

“I love you, too, John.”

Then John felt Paul relax, and eventually go to sleep. It was four in the afternoon and John knew he shouldn’t let Paul go to sleep, but he just didn’t have it in him to wake his sleeping boy. So, John fell into a soft sleep, too, but not before thinking about how ridiculous they must look.

JULY 29TH


	4. honey bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’d been two months since John had changed and things didn’t seem to be improving. Not there were really signs of changing gender, were there? It’s not like the next morning John would wake up with breasts and stubble. It wasn’t like cancer or the flu – it just sort of happened.
> 
> The fans were getting antsy. All over the news: Where’s John? Is the Smart Beatle missing? Is this the end of the Fab Four?  
> Speaking of John, where was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, boys and girls, this is the last chapter of the 'what a beauty' series. I hope you liked it. Leave comments, please!

Paul sighed as he felt the morning sun on his face. He put an arm over his eyes, pleading with his brain to go back to sleep. Yesterday had been hard. The Beatles had finally gone back into the recording studio since John had woken up as a girl. They’d gotten some basic rhythm tracks down and Paul and George done some vocals. John had sung a bit, too, but mostly just for laughs. He was actually a very beautiful female vocal. If things didn’t go back to normal, he always had a chance at a solo career.

_Don’t think like that. Of course John’s going to turn back. He has to._

Yes, of course. John would go back to being John and everything would be fine. The Beatles would get back to normal and they could release their new album and everything would be great.

But, somehow, Paul just didn’t believe that. It’d been two months since John had changed and things didn’t seem to be improving. Not there were really signs of changing gender, were there? It’s not like the next morning John would wake up with breasts and stubble. It wasn’t like cancer or the flu – it just sort of happened.

The fans were getting antsy. All over the news: _Where’s John? Is the Smart Beatle missing? Is this the end of the Fab Four?_

Speaking of John, where was he? Paul had woken up to an empty bed. There still a dent where John had been laying the night before (he’d been staying at Paul’s house because Cynthia didn’t take the news very well), which meant that he hadn’t been gone very long. It was Sunday, and – Paul checked the clock – 6:45 in the morning! What had John Lennon, King of Sleeping In, up at such an ungodly hour?

Paul pushed himself up on his elbows and groaned. He had to get up now, to look for his stupid boyfriend. Paul put on a shirt, deciding to leave is legs bare besides his boxers, and shuffled into the living room.

“John?” he called, his voice groggy from sleep. “John, are you here?”

There was no reply, so Paul assumed that John had gone out. Paul used to worry about John going about by himself (what if someone recognized him or some guy tried to rape him or-) but Paul realized that even though John was a woman, he was still as tough as shit, and, honestly, who was going to recognize him?

Paul decided to make himself a cup of tea while he waited. Since John had changed, he’d gotten addicted to shopping, so that’s probably where he was. Paul wasn’t sure if that was just a girl thing or what, but he didn’t mind. He had the money, and if he was being honest with himself, he loved to spoil John. Not to mention that John seemed to becoming more and more beautiful with each sweater or dress that he put on. That’s what John bought mostly – sweaters and dresses. It was very feminine and Paul loved it.

Paul was still thinking about John when the kettle was ready. That’s what most of his thoughts consisted of lately – John. John was beautiful – in every sense of the word. John was everything that Paul needed, and Paul knew that it was a very stereotypical thing to say, but it was true. John had been in his life for such a long time. He had been the one to unbury Paul from the grave he’d been digging himself since his Mum died. John was Paul’s everything, really. Paul wouldn’t be the person he was today if it hadn’t been for John.  
When Paul had found John that morning of the change, he was sure that something would change between the two of them, but it hadn’t. Everything was still perfect, if not a bit easier. They could go out in public together (but not too public; wouldn’t want the press to see Paul with a bird) and kiss and laugh and just be together without constant stares and risk of imprisonment.

Paul finished his tea and had a biscuit before he went back to the living room and curled into the couch. Paul wanted John to be here with him, Paul resting his head on John’s chest. Even though women usually took the submissive role, Paul noticed that John didn’t do that. He still held the dominant position he had over Paul when he was a man. Not that Paul minded.

It felt very natural for Paul to be the more submissive one. While John was a man, that was the role that Paul played. Nothing felt different. If anything had changed, it was that John’s insecurities showed much more. Paul thought, for a while, that they had only just appeared, but Paul knew better. John had always been very uncomfortable with himself, he just hid it better. Paul wasn’t sure about what was so different now; perhaps it was hormones, if John even had those. He had periods, so.

There was still so much Paul had to learn about John. Paul thought that he knew a lot about birds, but this was a whole new situation that Paul had never been through. Paul was used to just sleeping with them, and when he did have steady girlfriends, he didn’t enough time with them to learn about them. This whole thing with John was different. He was around John every day.

Paul used to think that birds were boring and that he couldn’t stand to just spend time with one 24/7. They were complicated; too many emotions, too many hormones, not enough chill factor. But, now Paul found himself craving time with John. Sure, John wasn’t a normal bird, but he’d still gotten certain mental characteristics along with the physical.  
John’s mood swings were amazing. He’d never been predictable as a man, but this was a whole new level. He was hungry, angry, tired, and insanely happy all at once! It was incredible! And, of course, Paul served to please each one of these feelings. George and Ringo had started calling Paul ‘whipped’, and Paul started to believe it. He’d do anything for John, and he wasn’t afraid to admit it.

John loved being catered to. John loved being able to say the word and it happen. If John needed something to eat, Paul was in the kitchen cooking a meal fit for a queen. If John was tired, Paul carried him to bed and scratched and rubbed his back until John went to sleep.

And last of all, and certainly Paul’s favorite, John was horny all the time. He’d be grinding against Paul’s leg as soon as he woke up and all throughout the day. John had always been a horny git since the day Paul had met him, but this was different. There was no limit to the things they did in the bedroom (and the kitchen, and the living room, and the bathroom, and the . . .) and Paul couldn’t get enough of it, though he did miss John’s cock. But, who was he to complain?

(Paul had gotten rid of that box of bras, and, instead, now had a drawer full of John’s. It was the sexiest, most domestic thing he’d ever known.)

Paul decided that until John got home, he’d be extremely bored. So, to pass the time, Paul pulled out his songbook and a guitar and decided to bash out a few songs for the album (if there was ever a new album).

_Her Majesty is pretty nice_   
_but she doesn’t got a lot to say_   
_Her Majesty is pretty nice_   
_but she changes every day_   
_I want to tell her that I love her_   
_but I’ve emptied a few glasses of wine_   
_Her Majesty is pretty nice_   
_I wish she were mine_

It was a little party piece that he’d been working on for a few weeks. It was nowhere near finished, but it was something. It had started as a little nothing, just a tune and a few words, but Paul had started to feel the inspiration he got from John. Of course John was Her Majesty; John was his Queen.

“It’s very nice.”

Paul jumped as he heard the voice. He turned to see that it was John standing in the doorway. Paul smiled in relief and said, “Thank you.”

“I’d offer some advice, but I’d love to see what you do with it,” John said, smirking. He had a brown paper bag in his hand, and he walked to his dresser and stuffed the bag into a drawer.

“What’s that?” Paul asked, putting down his guitar and sliding next to John.

“You’ll know soon enough,” John said cheekily and leaned against the dresser with his arms crossed. John was wearing a pink, ankle-length skirt with a green sweater and he had a floppy green hat on. His makeup was gorgeous (bless Ringo) and Paul wanted to kiss him. So, he did.

John pulled away first, and said, “How have you managed without me?”

“Oh, darling,” Paul cried dramatically. “I was terribly lonely! Promise me that you’ll never leave me again.”

“I’ll never leave you again,” John said sarcastically and smiled. John took his hat off and placed it on Paul. John smiled and wrapped his arms around Paul’s neck.

Paul smiled back and said, “Good. Now that you’re home, let’s do something together.”

“Let’s eat and then have sex; I’m starving,” John said, walking past Paul and into the kitchen.

“For which one?” Paul mumbled to himself.

“Both!” John shouted from the kitchen.

Paul should have known. Paul looked down at his underdressed self and felt self-conscious. John was all dressed up and pretty – and here he was, still in his pajamas. He changed shirts and put on a pair of jeans before slipping into the kitchen where John was.

“I was shopping today, and you’ll never guess what happened,” John said, mixing something in a bowl. “I was walking through the streets, and I saw Pete Shotton – in London! I couldn’t believe it. I haven’t seen him in such a long time, so, of course, I walked up to him to say hello. I wasn’t thinking, of course, about being a bird. He looked so confused! Here was this girl he’d never met talking to him like they were old friends.”

Paul chuckled, “So, what’d you tell him?”

“I told him that we went out a bit when we were young. He believed me! Pete was always with a different girl, so he must have assumed that he forgot one,” John said, shrugging. “I want pancakes. Is that alright with you?”

“Whatever you like, darling,” Paul said, wrapping his arms around John and resting his head on John’s shoulders. John was a few inches shorter than him now, and Paul quite liked the advantage at times like this. “Why’d you get up so early?”

“I didn’t want to disturb you in your sleep, and I didn’t want you to know I was leaving,” John said, pouring the pancake mix in a pan. “Not to mention that the shops aren’t as busy in the mornings.”

“Why didn’t you want me to know?”

“You would have gotten all curious and worried,” John said. “You know, typical Paulie stuff.”

Paul smiled into John’s neck and pressed a wet kiss there. John giggled and continued to cook the pancakes. Paul rocked them side to side gently and hummed a tune that he liked.

"Something tells me I’m into something good", John sang.

“How’d you know?” Paul asked.

“That song is cheesy as fuck, so I knew that of all people, you’d be humming it into my neck,” John said.

“You love that song, you fucker,” Paul said.

“I like it, but you sing it all the time. I hear it in the shower, in the car, in the studio – I even heard you singing it while we were fucking!” John exclaimed.

“It’s a good fucking song!” Paul said. “It’s cute.”

“You’re always into cute stuff,” John said.

“I know, that’s why I’ve got you.”

“Do you think you’re smooth, McCartney?” John asked. “Because you’re not. I am not cute, I promise you. I am sexy, yes, but cute, no.”

“You are so cute!”

“Says the one in a floppy hat!” John said, ignoring the fact that it was his hat to begin with. Paul frowned and took off the hat and placed it on the table. “Food’s done. Get off.”

Paul sat at the table and watched John get everything ready. His hair was getting longer and it swayed with his movements, along with his skirt. Paul smiled as John placed the plate of pancakes in front of him. John sat down in front of him and began to eat his own pancakes along with a glass of milk. They ate in a comfortable silence, and John put the dishes in the sink when they were done.

Then, without any warning, John grabbed Paul’s hand and dragged him into the bedroom. John pushed Paul onto the bed. Paul smirked at John’s eagerness, but his smirk disappeared when he saw John reaching into his drawer. Paul saw that John had the brown paper bag.

“What are you doing?” Paul asked, sitting up.

“I went to the shops today for a reason,” John said in a sultry voice. “I was thinking about what you said about missing my cock, and so I got this.”

What John pulled out the bag was something that Paul had never seen before. It looked like cock, and Paul knew about that part. He and John had used dildos before, but this was something different. The dildo was attached to straps.

“What is that?” Paul asked.

“It’s a strap-on, Paul,” John said, laying the strap-on on the bed. John took off his clothes and continued to speak, “Birds wear it so they can fuck people. I’m going to fuck you with this one.”

Paul’s breath caught in his throat and he nodded gently. Paul felt his pulse speed up as he watched John put the strap-on on. Paul pushed himself up on his elbows and said, “How  
will that make you feel good?”

“Just seeing you writhe is hot enough for me,” John said, crawling onto the bed. He paused for a moment, and then said, “Plus, there’s a thing in here that brushes my clit when I thrust. Though, for seduction purposes, mostly the first part.”

Paul wanted to laugh, but couldn’t. There John was, naked and ready to fuck him on the spot. A beautiful woman with a cock was probably the most erotic thing Paul had ever seen.

“Is it the same?” Paul managed to say. “Like, what do I do?”

“I’m still John, aren’t I?” John said, smiling. “I’ve got a cock, just like I used to. Do what comes natural, Paul.”

Paul swallowed and crawled to his knees like John was, and Paul bit his lip. Paul just couldn’t get over it. John was so fucking sexy in both genders and it wasn’t fair. Paul wrapped his arms around John’s shoulders and brought their lips together. John hummed and Paul pressed harder, and his hands moved to John’s hips.

John pushed Paul down to his back, and climbed over him.

“For the past two months, you’ve gotten used to fucking me,” John said, rubbing his ass on Paul’s clothed cock. Paul moaned and nodded, in case it was a question. “Things are about to change, Macca.”

“Please,” Paul moaned. “Fuck me, Johnny, fuck me. God, I want your cock.”

“Patience,” John cooed. “You don’t get to have all the fun.”

Paul choked on a sob and rolled John over. John gasped, “Paul, what the-“

Paul cut him off by pressing the strap-on a little, adding a little pressure to John’s clit. John sighed. Paul placed wet kisses on the strap-on, like it was really John’s cock, and he realized how much he missed giving blowjobs. This was nowhere near the real thing, but Paul still fucking loved it.

Paul took the whole thing in his mouth in one go without choking. The strap-on honestly wasn’t that long, but it was still a bit of a stretch. Paul didn’t worry about moving his tongue too much because John really couldn’t feel it, but Paul knew that John was getting off on this. John had buried his fingers into Paul’s hair and was pushing down slightly. Paul came back up with a wet pop and went back down. He could do this for the rest of his life, honestly.

Paul came up and swirled his tongue around the tip, and pulled off completely. John’s hair was sprawled across the pillows like a halo and his eyes were glossy. Paul leaned down and kissed him, and John flipped them over once again.

“Alright, McCartney, you’ve had your fun,” John said, pulling Paul’s pants off. “Now, it’s my turn.”

Once Paul’s pants were on the floor, John went straight into it. He put Paul’s legs on his shoulders and spit on his fingers. Then, without any warning, he pressed two into Paul.

“Shit, John!” Paul hissed, throwing his head back. “That hurt.”

“You’ve went over two months without any attention down here, Paul, of course it’s going to hurt,” John said, wiggling his fingers around.

“You could’ve started with one,” Paul mumbled, whining.

“Shut up or I’ll take ‘em out and get meself off in the shower,” John warned. “This is just a little clit fun for me, Paul. I’m doing this for you.”

John pulled his fingers out and pressed them back in, scissoring them. Paul moaned and realized that he missed having something inside him, too. Paul really just missed queer things, apparently.

John added a third finger and spread Paul’s legs wider, and Paul arched his back as John hit his prostate. Paul pushed against John’s fingers.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, John,” Paul whined, writhing wildly. “Oh my God, John, oh –“

In a second, John’s fingers were gone and the strap-on was at Paul’s hole.

“Here we go,” John said, mainly to himself. Paul gripped the sheets next to him, preparing himself.

John slid in slowly, and, soon enough, he was all the way in. Paul was sweating and writhing and breathing heavy as John pulled out and inch and pressed back in, getting Paul used to the feeling. Paul let out little gasps, until he said, “Okay, do it. Just do it – fuck me.”

And John did. John pulled out roughly and pushed back in with just as much fervor. Paul moaned at the familiar yet somehow foreign feeling of being fucked, and groped the air for any part of John’s skin. John took Paul’s hands in his and kissed them.

John shifted slightly, and Paul all but screamed as John pounded straight into his prostate.

“John!” Paul shouted, his back arching as if he were possessed. Paul could hear John’s little gasps of ‘oh fuck’ and ‘Paul’ and Paul felt his stomach swell in arousal. Paul knew he was so close, and was too far gone to be ashamed of cumming so early. “I’m gonna-“

Then, one of John’s hands was around his cock, stroking quickly. It took four quick, sloppy thrusts for Paul to be cumming on John’s wrist. John fucked Paul, riding out his orgasm, and then pulled out. John took the strap-on off and fingered his clit until he was cumming, too.

Then John curled into Paul’s side. Paul wrapped an arm around John and said, “Thank you.”

John kissed Paul’s shoulder and said, “Anytime, Paulie.”

Then, they fell asleep.

-

The next morning, when Paul awoke, he knew something was wrong. Paul was used to waking up with John’s hair brushing his hips, but this time, there was nothing.  
Paul opened his eyes and turned to John, and saw _John._

His John, with the Beatle haircut and the flat chest. Paul sat up in bed and pulled John into his lap.

“Oh, John,” he said, tears coming to his eyes. “I love you, I love you.”

John woke up, mumbling, “I love you, too, Paul, but why are you waking me up?”

“You’re John,” Paul said, his tears falling onto John’s skin. “You’re my John and I love you.”

John opened his eyes and looked down at himself, and then up at Paul.

“Oh my God,” John said. “Paul, it’s me.”

“I know,” Paul said, running his hands over John’s body, memories flooding back to him. “I know.”

“Don’t cry,” John said.

“I’m so happy,” Paul said, and wrapped his arms around John to pull him in for a hug. “You’re back. Everything is back to normal now.”

John yawned and said, “Yeah, it is. It’s half past five, and normally, I’d still be asleep, so . . .”

“Yeah,” Paul said, wiping his tears away. “Let’s go back to bed. We’ll tell everyone later.”

John kissed Paul sweetly and then laid his head on the pillow.

Paul placed a kiss on John’s forehead as John fell asleep.

And as Paul fell asleep, he couldn’t help but think of how much better he liked John as a man. Paul was so gay and it was kind of embarrassing, but Paul couldn’t help it. John was terribly sexy, and that’s how Paul liked it – cock and all.


End file.
